


Lab Partners

by Amythe3lder



Series: Irregular Pieces [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Puns, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Food, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/pseuds/Amythe3lder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt: Kitchen</strong><br/>“I’m not sure I’ll be much use to you in this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

> There's a discussion of a corpse, so take care. This slips nicely into the time gap I left between 13 and 14 of HS. There is nothing but dialogue for this whole story, a challenge I set myself specifically because I am a bit thin with actual talking. I hope it works. {Cracks knuckles}
> 
> Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner  
> You know you got to help me out
> 
> And when there's nowhere else to run  
> Is there room for one more son  
> These changes ain't changing me  
> The cold-hearted boy I used to be  
> "All These Things That I've Done"-The Killers

“Molly, I need your help.”

“I’m in the middle of someone right now, Sherlock.”

“Cause of death seems fairly obvious.”

“Yep, it probably has to do with the rebar in his chest. Though the one in his leg might have been enough. I haven’t got there yet, but it looks like it severed his femoral, poor thing. Is that coffee?”

“It might be.”

“You’re an angel.”

“Tell no one.”

“With a straw! Manipulation: you’re doing it right. That’s better, I’m very awake now.”

“Happy to be of service.”

“Not usually, you aren’t.”

“This is about John.”

“Ah. Spit it out.”

“That’s what I’m hoping to avoid, actually.”

“Um.”

“Stop grinning like that. Food. _Food_ , Molly. John’s birthday is in a few days, and since my previous plans went so far off course-”

“Couldn’t wait three more weeks, could you?”

“I think the fact that I made it two days is a worthy testament to my stamina. I kept moving the ring, I was sure he’d find it. Then we decided to take Elanor to be fawned over at Angelo’s and… I couldn’t hold out.”

“He deserves some credit for hiding the other ring from you.”

“I rewarded him for his cunning.”

“Aww!”

“Shut it. But now I need a new gift, and I thought- well, he likes a proper fry-up. I did a trial run. Turned out a bit harder than I counted on.”

“Oh no.”

“There was grease on the top of the fridge. I have to repaint the ceiling.”

“I’m not sure I’ll be much use to you in this.”

“Your family owns a pub!”

“Where it was swiftly discovered that I have no talent for frying. Theory isn’t practice, as you just learned. I make a good breading, but oil is not my prefered medium. You need to talk to Greg.”

“Greg…”

“Lestrade, Sherlock.”

“Oh, him. _That_ Greg.”

“Yes.”

“I _am_ trying.”

“Very.”

*          *          *

“Sherlock, welcome! Come in.”

“Couldn’t we have done this at Baker Street?”

“Not on your life. I'd go spare.”

“It is much better since they set up the lab in 221C, Greg.”

“I'm sure it's a picture of cleanliness, but I've seen what passes for containers. And what's in some of them. My kitchen’s absolutely the only room that I organise. I don't know how anyone can even think in yours, let alone cook.”

“Irrelevant. Isn't it? Molly?”

“Well, you know how you like all your equipment to say _Property of St. Bart’s_ in matching letters?”

“I deny all accusations! When were you in my laboratory?”

“Last month. I brought you wrist bones. You thought I was John.”

“Why would I? Aside from being _so very_ short, you look nothing like him.”

“Nah, she’s far cuter.”

“...Anyway. I’m... sorry?”

“Oh, that’s okay, Sherlock. I took the opportunity to nick one of your graduated cylinders.”

“You stole it back, you mean.”

“That is one interpretation, yes.”

“What?”

“Oh, this story never gets old. Go on and tell him, honey. The oil has a ways to go before it’s hot enough.”

“So, Mycroft has been reimbursing my hospital for all the things you take. For years.”

“Mycr- he… oh, bugger. Is the giggling really necessary? From either of you?”

“Thought you were being clever!”

“To be fair, he was. I still haven’t worked out how he pinched a mass spectrometer.”

“But our man knew!”

“Of course he did. He’s quite quick.”

“And bloody handsome.”

“You two are utterly besotted. It’s downright offensive. And he’s… happier. Look. I don’t understand what you see in my brother, but I hope you keep seeing it.”

“Safe to say.”


End file.
